


After

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Flogging, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: When you yearn for release, Sweet Pea is more than happy to please you. He's also happy to wrap you in his arms and kiss you to sleep.(Aftercare for Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020)
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment of my series for Riverdale Bingo: Winter 2020 Kink Edition! This is super short because I wasn't entirely sure how detailed to make this but it's sweet and to the point I guess. Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Sweet Pea is older in this, think late twenties to early thirties.

Breathe in.  _ Smack.  _ Breathe out. In.  _ Smack _ . Out. 

Pain fluttered through you like butterflies on breaking wings. There were tears running down your face but not from the hurt. No, the hurt felt amazing. They came with your release of tension. Every ounce of stress was being beaten out of you and it felt so good.  _ Breathe in _ . 

Your shoulders were stinging with mars of red glittering along the blades. Eyes lulled shut as you felt the edge of the flogger being gently run over the places he hit you the hardest. The soft leather straps were tickling your overly sensitive skin.  _ Breathe out _ . 

Your eyes opened again when you felt the light sensation of lips on your bare shoulder. A strong arm wrapped around you and pulled you off the cross and into the chest of your lover. His lips moved to your delicate neck in a series of tender kisses. 

The tears stopped and you sniffed back the mucus that threatened to come out of your nose. “ _ Shhhh _ ,” He whispered, brushing the remains of your tears away with his free hand. “You did so good, baby girl. Do you feel better now?” 

His voice was light and airy as his rough hand ran over her stomach. His face was in the crook of your neck as if he was breathing in all the negativity he just beat out of you. Taking it in himself and neutralizing it. Dominating it as he dominated you and forcing it into submission where it could hurt you any more. 

A shaky breath left your lips. “Yes,  _ Pea _ .” Your heart felt light and nearly weightless. The high was amazing and you wished that you never had to come down. This feeling could become addicting if you let it. 

Sweet Pea led you to the bed and laid you down. You turned to your side as he laid down beside you, arms around you again. His palm brushing over the spots he concentrated on. Your upper back was red and your ass was starting to show bruises. This was normal. No skin was broken and there was no permanent damage. He was always safe and he always knew what he was doing. 

There was a soft smile on your lips as you looked up at him with adoration. He was smiling back as he leaned down to kiss you lightly. “You’re amazing, Y/N, do you know that?” 

You laughed lightly as you sighed, relaxing into his chest. “Not as amazing as you are.” 

He rolled his eyes, though you couldn’t see it. “What have I told you about taking my compliments?” 

“That you’ll punish me if I don’t take them.” You said and although he couldn’t see your face he knew you were pouting. You knew he wouldn’t punish you in this moment, not after the intense flogging he just gave you, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it later after you had come down and rested. He was good about remembering your disobedience. 

“I’ll let it slide this once, since you were so good.” Sweet Pea said, making you smile and nuzzle his sternum. His fingers trailed down your spine and to your buttock where he brushed over the blossoming flowers of blues and purples. 

The two of you fell silent as the relief made you sleepy. Sweet Pea knew you’d fall asleep. You almost always did. It was also usually the best sleep you had in a while as stress was no longer there to haunt you. At least, not for the time being. 

The pads of his fingers traced shapes into your lower back now to help soothe you into slumber. “I love you, Pea.” You mumbled, only half awake now. 

Sweet Pea grinned so wide he got those cute little wrinkles around his eyes that you loved so much. “I love you too, babe. Get some rest, okay?” He kissed the crown of your head and continued to pet you until you fell into a blissful state of sleep. 


End file.
